


Hard to Resist

by harmony88



Series: Forever With You [13]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Implied Sexual Content, New Year's Eve, Telepathic Bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:27:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28079166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harmony88/pseuds/harmony88
Summary: COMPLETEAfter meeting the second projection, the Doctor treats Donna, Martha, and Rose to a fun trip to Woodstock. Mostly light hearted fluff, just a little bit of joy!“So...concert?” Donna asked. The Doctor shook his head.“You have no patience,” he said. “But yes. I have the perfect place,” he said.“Where?” Martha asked, and he shrugged.“Woodstock,” he said. All three of them turned to him and Rose began to smile.***Part of the Forever With You Series, recommend reading other stories first***
Relationships: Tenth Doctor/Rose Tyler
Series: Forever With You [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2030980
Comments: 8
Kudos: 134





	Hard to Resist

“So what about that concert?” Donna asked as she sat in the galley with Rose and Martha. The Doctor was making pancakes, per Rose’s request, and he just couldn’t say no. He flipped the ones on the pan with a flourish, causing Rose to smirk at him as she drank her coffee, and he looked at Donna. 

“I have a plan,” he said. “You want to eat first or not, Earth girl?” 

“Oi, rude!” Donna said, and Martha smiled. It felt like the first time one gets invited to a sleepover, in many ways. She was in a strange place, with new friends, still trying to figure out how she fit into the group. Rose and Donna were teasing the Doctor vehemently, and he was firing witty comebacks immediately, and she just watched, captivated by the banter and the way they all worked so well together. 

“Martha?” Rose asked. “You alright?” 

“Fine,” she assured her with a grin. “This is...nice.” 

There was silence for a moment, and the Doctor handed her a plate of pancakes first. 

“It is, isn’t it?” he said, and looked to Rose, once again feeling grateful for his little Earth family. He plated Donna’s food next, rolling his eyes when she made some snide comment about how it took him longer to make pancakes than her gram, and finally handed Rose a plate as well. 

“Thank you,” she said, and he smiled and winked at her. 

They ate together, Martha’s eyebrows raising at the absurd amount of jam the Doctor put on his plate, and Rose leaned over to her. 

“He _really_ likes jam,” she said. “Don’t get it either. I’ve had to stop him eating it out of the jar at stranger’s houses with his fingers.” 

“What?” Martha asked, and she started laughing. The Doctor groaned. 

“Oh, not you too,” he said, shooting a playful glare to Rose who just smiled as she stuffed a bite in her mouth. 

When they finished, Rose grabbed all the plates and brought them to the sink, and Donna smirked when she saw the Doctor trail her with his eyes. They were disgustingly adorable always. But he seemed to be feeling better after whatever was happening last night, and Rose was obviously just fine. She sighed. 

“So...concert?” she asked. The Doctor shook his head. 

“You have no patience,” he said. “But _yes._ I have the perfect place,” he said. 

“Where?” Martha asked, and he shrugged. 

“Woodstock,” he said. All three of them turned to him and Rose began to smile. 

“Seriously?” she asked. 

“Why not? I’ve actually never been, and I’m curious, too,” he told them, and Donna’s face was calculating, as if she was trying not to smile. “What now?” 

“You did good, spaceman,” she said, and they both broke out into a grin 

They all began to change, the girls talking away happily. The Doctor emerged back in the console a few minutes later dressed in paisley jeans and a low cut white v-neck with a jean jacket. He added extra mousse to his hair and trimmed his sideburns a little, and he smirked to himself as he placed the Aviator glasses from his trip with Rose to the 50s in the dip of his shirt. 

The last concert they tried to attend. Hopefully this trip is less... troublesome. 

She had taken them off of his nose when they returned to the TARDIS after she got her face back, and the memory of how tantalizing they looked wearing them when she flashed him the tongue in cheek smile he thought he’d never see again, in that pink skirt, was forever burned into his subconscious. 

He knew he loved her then, and he loves her more now. 

Martha ran down in a billowy dress and bounded to the console with Donna beside her, wearing jeans and a floral top, and Rose was close behind. 

“Well, it’s about time -” he teased, but stopped when he saw Rose. She was wearing low cut jeans with a peace sign on the hips and a crop top that exposed her midriff. She had flowers in her hair and his clock was still resting on her heart. “Molto bene!” 

Rose raised her eyebrows at him, finding his perfect Italian irresistible, and he winked at her, wiggling his fingers for her to take as he led them all to the door, and out into a brand new world. 

Bethel, New York. 1969. 

The expanse of land they found themselves on seemed to travel for miles, and flashes of color and patterns whirled around them as people ran by. The TARDIS was tucked in a small corner near some early edition Port-a-Potties, a fact that made Martha’s stomach churn as smells wafted toward them. She thought that was a little silly, seeing as she was a doctor, but she tried to walk away quickly, and soon they were milling about the large crowd of people.

A small rain cloud loomed over their heads, and the Doctor reached into his pockets (bigger on the inside) and pulled out an umbrella. “The big storm was yesterday, but I have this in case,” he said with a knowing grin. “I brought us to the best day of the whole festival, in my humble opinion,” he began, and Donna made a noise that sounded like a snort at the word ‘humble’. Rose laughed with her. He ignored them. “The Who, Grateful Dead, Janis Joplin, so much more. Jimi Hendrix is the last act tomorrow, though about half the crowd filters out by then,” he said, looking up at the sky. 

“You sure about that rain?” Martha said, and he nodded. 

“Oh, yes, we’ll be fine. Allons-y!” 

All four of them took in the entire festival as they reached the top of a hill. Four hundred thousand people were all gathered, many on blankets with picnic baskets, some smoking, some playing cards, others just milling about. Martha couldn’t take her eyes off of any of it. Some women wore such thin tops their breasts were completely visible, and some men wore shorts too short she feared certain parts of them might poke through. 

The Doctor wasn’t looking at anyone other than Rose, and he traced a small circle on her exposed hip. He nudged his mind to hers. 

_You are going to make this impossible for me, aren’t you?_

_Likewise, mister._

Their eyes locked, lust dancing between them, and he smirked at her as he put his sunglasses on, feeling the increase of her heart rate in their rings. 

_I hate you,_ she joked, biting her lip to stop herself from making out with him and leaving Donna and Martha to fend for themselves. 

They milled about further, eventually finding an empty spot on the grass, and the Doctor laid a blanket from his pocket down as well. They gathered together, and Rose settled between the Doctor’s legs as his arms wrapped around her waist, and they both felt their lust reach new levels. 

It amazed him. No matter how sated their appetite for each other was from the night before, they somehow always found themselves back in this state of _want._

He also knew that they had made some pretty big realizations last night, and he just…well...

He craved her. 

He forgot his mind was still open to her, and his thoughts were affecting her more than she was showing outwardly, so she decided to tease him back and sent thoughts of running her tongue along his exposed collarbone to his mind, and he groaned. 

_Rose -_

_I’ll stop if you stop._

Their eyes were playful and dark with desire when they looked at each other, and it did not go unnoticed to Donna or Martha, who rolled their eyes and tried to pay attention to the act that was currently taking the stage. 

Santana. 

“The world doesn’t know about them, yet,” the Doctor told them. “They’re about to find out.” 

“Are we witnessing history?” Martha said, still overwhelmed by the whole ‘travel back in time’ thing. 

“Yep!” he said, popping the ‘p’. 

They settled in, cheering and applauding, singing along until the Doctor shook his head at them, reminding them this was one of the band’s first public appearances, and most wouldn’t know the words yet. 

When they began to play _Evil Ways,_ the Doctor couldn’t stop his hands from touching Rose. First on her hip, then her shoulders, then her thighs...

“Oi, we’re right here,” Donna said, and the Doctor bit his cheek and pulled his hand away. 

“Sorry,” Rose said, and the Doctor just watched the band, quite pleased with himself. 

He truly did not care about what anyone thought. He had hope, and it was dizzying. 

After forty five minutes, they wrapped their set to thunderous applause, and Donna stood up. “Gonna find something to drink. You lot want anything?” 

“Beer? Don’t usually fancy it much, but it feels necessary right now,” she said. “I’ll come with you.” 

Donna looked at the Doctor, “You two?” 

“We’ll stay,” the Doctor said, and Donna rolled her eyes, afraid for the sight she might return to if they left them alone for too long. 

“Behave,” she said matter of factly, and the Doctor just grinned at her as Rose’s cheeks turned a deep shade of crimson. 

“Public indecency,” she murmured breathlessly, and he laid her down against the blanket, hovering above her. 

“Who cares?” he said as he crashed his lips onto hers. She responded eagerly, catching his tongue with hers and savoring the taste of his kiss with each swipe of their lips. He was rather enjoying the teasing and flirting, though, and he pulled away after a few minutes of passion, leaving her flushed and wet in his arms. 

“Why’d you stop?” she asked, and he looked up, where Donna was standing glaring at them, holding two drinks in her hand. 

“Here,” she said, passing one to Rose. Martha handed one to the Doctor, who sat up and licked his lips, relishing the last bit of Rose he could get for the moment. 

“C’mon, they’re just having fun,” Martha said, and Donna looked at the Doctor with a frown. He could see a small gleam in her eye, though, and he knew she wasn’t actually as angry as she was letting on. 

She was glad he was feeling better. 

They drank their beer, Rose giving hers to the Doctor as she wasn’t much of a fan, and chatted. Laughter inevitably ensued, and they watched the next act, listening to the ease of the music as people began to dance around them. Martha got up as well, joining the group next to them as they twirled and spun, and Donna looked over at the lovebirds. 

“This is fun,” she said. “Thank you.” The Doctor grinned. 

As more music played, there was a sense of time standing still. The Doctor was living in the here and now, truly and unequivocally. Eventually Rose wanted to join Martha’s dancing, and she pulled Donna along with her. The Doctor laid down on the blanket, and stared at the sky. 

The clouds moved slowly, large clumps of white with some gray, shifting with the wind and forming pictures. He thought one looked like an ice cream cone, and another looked like a sword. He glanced over to his companions, where Rose was laughing and turning Martha in a circle, and he felt...peace. 

Hope. 

He was never one to just sit. The universe was in constant motion and constant turmoil it seemed. But not now. How could there be turmoil when she was smiling like that? 

A group nearby offered him some playing cards, and when they returned to the blanket they ended up playing intense games of poker while they waited for the next act, something the Doctor had _no_ idea all three of them were so good at, and even though he put his blocks up so Rose couldn’t cheat, it didn’t matter. She could read him like a book. 

He fooled Donna and Martha though. He had to fold twice before Rose beat him. Badly. 

“Unreal,” he told her, and kissed her. She grinned. 

“My mum loves poker,” she said. 

“Of course she does,” he said, rolling his eyes. 

The next act took the stage, and Rose nestled up against the Doctor again, where his chin moved to rest on her shoulder. The sun was starting to set, the sky like an oil painting of oranges and pinks, and the Doctor smiled, nudging his mind back open. 

_Reminds me of home,_ he told her. Her eyes met his, and she bit her lip. 

_Will you show me?_

He squeezed her to him, his hope impenetrable in this moment. A flash of double suns hit her with warmth. The brilliant orange sky was surrounding them and hovering over a dome, where the main city lived. It made her think of Aquatica, and he smiled and kissed her forehead, for he had thought the same thing. 

It had made him sad two days ago, but not now. Now he felt a sense of relief as he watched Rose smile and absorb the brilliance of his home. He could feel the joy she felt that he was sharing it with her, and she squeezed his hand and whispered his proper name in his head. 

He didn’t have to remember alone. 

He felt his throat tighten, and Rose asked to go further. He took her to the mountainside, the rivers, and inside the city. Technology zoomed around them, and Rose asked what it all did. 

_I’ll show you that later,_ he thought, and she hummed against him. 

He was waiting for the familiar crash of guilt and self loathing to find him, like it always did when he thought of his home, but it didn’t come. Not with the ferocity it usually did. There was still a small pang in his stomach, and Rose gripped his knee. 

_It’s amazing._ she said, trying to offer reassurance, and he kissed her forehead again. They were both entirely unaware of what song was playing that Donna was moving to. 

_It was._

The images melted away, and Rose found herself drawing circles on the Doctor’s knee she was still holding. She was doing it absentmindedly, focusing again on the music, but the Doctor felt a pulse in his groin when he realized what she was tracing. 

His name in Gallifreyan. 

He smiled and shook his head, amazed once again by her. She was learning, somehow. He had sensed it the night before, too. A few months ago, he probably would have grabbed her and scanned her on the TARDIS for hours, but not this time. 

This gave him hope. 

Undeniably. 

“I love you,” he whispered in her ear. 

“I love you, too,” she whispered back, and kissed his shoulder. 

They watched and listened as more music performed, and just after midnight Donna began to yawn, laying down on the blanket beside Martha. 

“It’s kinda cold, isn’t it?” Martha asked, and the Doctor looked over at them. 

“We can go back, if you’d like,” he said. “This goes on for another six hours or so. Looks like the rain is coming in a bit, too.” 

They all looked up, where the moon was half covered by a dark cloud, and Martha nodded. 

“I’m ready,” she said. “But this was amazing. Glad to know you aren’t always fighting to save the day.”

“Just most days,” Rose mumbled, and the Doctor kissed her head. 

“One more song, yeah?” Donna asked with a yawn, and they all chuckled. 

They returned to the TARDIS twenty minutes later, and Donna hugged the Doctor. 

“Thanks again, spaceman,” she said. He hugged her back. 

“Of course,” he said. She moved to hug Rose next as Martha hugged the Doctor, and then Rose as well, and all four of them looked at each other, sighing. 

“I should head back soon, I’m sure there’s some emergency that will be waiting for me at Harriet’s,” Donna said. The Doctor nodded. 

“Sure,” he mused, and moved over to the console. Martha moved back and forth on the balls of her feet. 

“We’re just...going back?” she asked. 

“No, the Vortex,” the Doctor said. “I’ll take you both home tomorrow. Been a long day, if you want to sleep first.” 

“I want chips,” Rose said suddenly, and the Doctor broke out into a brilliant smile. 

“Or if you want to come with us and get some chips,” he said, winking at his wife. “The hopping planet? They had good chips.” 

“Hopping planet?” Martha asked. 

“Yeah, we had to hop for our life,” Rose said, her eyes dancing with the Doctor’s. 

“What?!” she exclaimed. The Doctor just laughed. Rose did too. 

Donna rolled her eyes and put her hair up in a ponytail, leaning against the railing by the door. 

“No chips for me, I’m knackered. See you weirdos in the morning,” she said, and winked at them as she headed to her room. 

Martha delighted herself in Hop’s chips, amazed at how much better they tasted than what she was used to. Rose was a little high on the salt and slight tang, and perhaps slightly delirious from exhaustion as well, because she simply couldn’t stop laughing and eventually rolled into the console. Her bum accidentally nudged a switch. 

The TARDIS began to spin quickly. 

“Oops,” she said, and Martha looked at her with wide eyes. Her fears eased when the Doctor, still laughing with Rose, jumped up and tried to even everything out. 

“Grab that, love,” he said, letting the endearment slip, and Rose pulled on a lever as Martha moved away, letting them work. 

“I barely tapped it!” Rose cried, trying to push aside her laughter, and the Doctor just looked at her with a smirk. 

The mood shifted quickly when they flipped upside down for a moment, and Martha was screaming. They could hear Donna shouting something from her room. Suddenly, the Doctor felt an electric shock shoot up his arm and he pulled it back. 

“OW!” he shouted, shaking his hand. Rose put one leg up on the console, holding a piece in place as she pressed a button. “What are you doing?” 

“I don’t know!” she screamed. “You’ve never taught me how to fly her!” 

“I didn’t think I needed to!” he shouted back, moving to her leg and helping her down, then twisting the lever. 

He glanced at the screen. 

“WHAT?!” he said. Rose tried to glance over at the screen, too. 

“Doctor?” she asked. Donna had made her way to the room, watching. 

“We’re headed into a black hole,” he said. “How - we....What?! The pull is too strong.” 

His eyes looked at Rose, whose face had become stone. She was racking her brain. 

Her Instincts kicked in. 

“Doctor, move out of the way,” she said. 

He stood back, and she touched the coral as her eyes turned gold. The entire thing began to glow, and Martha brought her arm up over face, shielding her eyes from the light a little. The Doctor watched, concerned. 

The grating began to glow too, and the Doctor ran to grab Martha and Donna, throwing them down to the ground. 

“What is she doing?!” Martha screamed. 

“Saving us! Don’t look!” the Doctor shouted. 

“Come on, old girl, help me!” Rose cried, her voice echoing around the room, and the Doctor could feel it in his head, the moment the TARDIS heard her. And he watched, knowing he would be okay to see the light the others couldn’t, as the two things most precious to him worked together, and a feeling of pride once again swelled inside of him. The light from the heart of his ship, the one Rose had looked into so long ago, pushed outwards toward the abyss, shooting them all away from the black hole and back into safe orbit. Martha covered her eyes and Donna buried her face in the Doctor’s jacket as Rose dropped the energy, gasping, and moved to the lever. 

“What are the coordinates for Earth?” she asked. The Doctor moved to her immediately. 

“Are you okay?” he asked. She nodded. 

“Yes. But I want to take them home,” she whispered. The Doctor nodded, and reached over her, punching in the proper coordinates and pulling the lever. He pulled Rose into a hug. 

He noticed, quite surprisingly, that the hum in his head from hers was normal, as was her heart rate. He opened his mind to her. 

_Just checking on you,_ he said. She squeezed him in their embrace. 

_Promise. Head’s fine. I'm fine. That was just... scary._

_Well done, though. Both of you._

He was smiling at her, and placed a hand on the TARDIS to help ease her as Rose smiled back, taking a deep breath. 

They both felt the ship thank them. 

“How are you two?” Rose asked, looking at Donna and Martha. They both look absolutely shaken. “We’re taking you home.” 

“Okay,” Martha said. 

The TARDIS appeared in her parent’s backyard, since Donna’s car was still parked out front. Jackie came running out the moment she heard it materialize, and she could sense something had just happened from how pale Donna looked, but the red head turned to them, and surprised them. 

“So...see you next month?” she said. Rose and the Doctor let out a sigh of relief. 

“If you want,” the Doctor said. Donna just rolled her eyes. She knew by now she’ll always return, no matter what happens. He turned to Martha, who was stepping off the ship, looking back at them. 

“Me too, if that’s okay,” she said. “A bit of danger never scared me away.” She leaned forward, whispering to Rose. “You’re amazing, by the way.” 

They smiled at her, and watched as they walked together back toward Donna’s car, who told Martha she’d give her a lift home. 

Jackie was waiting, a little concerned, in the middle of the yard. 

“Hi mum,” Rose said, moving toward her and wrapping her in a hug. 

“Hello, sweetheart,” she said, squeezing her back. “What was all that about?” 

“Nothing,” the Doctor said. Jackie suddenly noticed their attire, and she opened her mouth to tease the Doctor the way her daughter and Donna had that morning. “We went to Woodstock.” 

“What?” Jackie asked, and then shook her head. “Oh, Nevermind. You look ridiculous. You two want to stay? It’s New Year’s Eve.” 

Rose looked back at the Doctor, who nodded. The TARDIS needed a break. 

They all walked inside, and the countdown was blasting on the telly the Doctor thought he fixed. 

“Volume no longer works,” Jackie said with a glare. The Doctor rolled his eyes and pulled out his sonic screwdriver, scanning once. 

“Try now,” he said. Pete cheered when he realized it was good as new. 

They ran upstairs to change clothes, Rose in some jim jams and the Doctor into suit pants and an Oxford, but he kept the collar undone and rolled the sleeves above his elbows as they settled on the couch beside Tony, watching the countdown together. 

Both of them weren’t paying any attention to it. 

They were nowhere near a black hole, the Doctor knew that. There wasn’t any reason why a simple, very minor nudge of that lever should have sent them so far to the edge of the galaxy, where the majority of black holes were found. It all felt a little too calculated, and Rose squeezed his hand. 

She was thinking the same thing. 

She couldn’t help but feel like, for some reason, the universe wanted her to connect to the Time Vortex in that intimate way once again. Maybe it was something his father had set up, maybe not, but everything inside of her, every ounce of her Instincts told her it was something that was supposed to happen. She nibbled on her lip, the lights of the screen reflecting in her eyes as she tried to turn off all sounds and distractions and focus on her energy. 

It felt just like it always had, and she frowned. 

The Doctor kissed her forehead, his thumb running along the back of her hand, when Tony suddenly crawled into his lap and began to play with his hair again. He smiled, pulling away from Rose just a little and started to tickle him, his boyish laughter filling the room. 

Jackie was watching them carefully, still aware that something had happened. But they didn’t seem to want to talk about it, so she just got up and brought them each some tea, which they took gratefully. 

“Thank you,” the Doctor said, and Jackie nodded. “How are you feeling?” 

“As much as I hate to admit it, bloody fantastic,” she said, and the Doctor grinned smugly. 

“Good,” he said, and Rose rolled her eyes at both of them. 

The countdown was continuing, but it was past little Tony’s bedtime, and when he began to cry Pete took him from the Doctor’s arms and carried him to bed. Jackie followed, giving them a moment alone as the countdown reached its peak. 

Two minutes. 

“Are you worried?” Rose asked. The Doctor shook his head. 

“No,” he said. “Not this time.” 

She sighed and leaned against him. “Me either.” 

Hope was once again coursing through them like a fire, and the Doctor smiled as Rose returned to tracing circles and swirls on his arm. 

“You know what you’re doing?” he whispered to her. She shook her head. “You’re writing my name.” 

“Yeah?” she asked, a little shocked as she looked at him. He swallowed hard and nodded. 

“You better stop, or Jackie will never let me sleep in the same room as you again,” he murmured hoarsely, and Rose flashed his _that_ smile, which made him kiss her. Hard. 

Jackie and Pete walked back in, clearing their throats to separate the two of them just as the countdown was finishing its final ten seconds. The Doctor and Rose watched, and she smiled as his lips found hers again at the stroke of midnight. 

“2009,” the Doctor whispered. "Tell you what- ”

“What?” Rose asked. 

“I bet we’re gonna have a really great year,” he said.

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to show the change in the Doctor now that he is so in love and finally has some hope. They're still going to have ups and downs, but I thought this was important to illustrate, especially compared to how he was in earlier stories. I love these two so much, hope you all are enjoying the series! 
> 
> Next one will be out soon!


End file.
